Joker story
by alexma
Summary: One of the top mob bosses is a teenage girl and how she will change Gotham forever?
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Barreras -daughter of Manny Barreras, tough but shy, knows a lot of Spanish and an equal amount of English.

Manny Barreras - Spanish mob boss, Chechen-Italian mob boss, uncle of crystal

The Joker-You should know him

Not my pictures. The only thing I own is the story nothing else.

Crystal R.O.V Mob boss meeting

I was sitting on daddy's lap listening to the meeting when I heard a weird laugh and the door opened revealing ...the joker with his face paint on and he started talking about the mobsters comparing what happens now then before. Then gambol starts get agitated and threatens the clown but me and uncle Chechen say we want to hear the proposition ,so we listen and gambol says the clown is crazy, and orders a goon to kill him but I kill the goon with my sharp ,deadly ,teal knife because I think the joker has a point. So the joker looks at me amazed while I yell at gambol in Spanish to make him more afraid of me, which later is translated by daddy, the other mob bosses are scared. So I tell the Joker that we accept his proposal which gambol groans at which makes me give him a deadly glare and I start threatening him that I will make his life miserable which is also translated by daddy and then I ask the clown if he needs any help and he asks why am I asking and why I agreed to his proposal and I answered "I'm bored and I am 1 of the top mob boss leaders so what I say goes or they die a slow death."

So he goes out with me behind him, we arrive at his hideout which is a house with 2 floors, 6 bedrooms, we enter to see a woman in a jesters outfit sitting on the couch in the living room, who squeals when she sees the joker and clutches his arm, which he doesn't like so he tries to pry his arm away which he succeeds. Then I say who's the annoying harlot here and the joker laughs like a maniac and drops to the floor clutching his stomach. While joker was on the floor, the blonde says her name is Harley, then moves quickly to attack me but gets stopped by me pulling a knife and gun and I scared her by touching them while smiling and laughing at the same time. Then I say Hilary Duff is smarter, faster, and prettier than you Harley so leave before I kill u, ad the joker begins laughing much harder. So Harley surrenders to me, then my cell phone rings the beat of my heart ringtone which answer quickly, and talk to Hilary who is my friend, partner of the crime, and favorite artist. So I ask her if she will help me with crime in Gotham, which she accepts with glee and tells me to tell her the address so she can get there tomorrow morning, so I give it to her , say bye and hang up while jumping up and down. So the Joker asks why I am happy and I tell him my best friend Hilary duff is coming. The next morning, I hear a knock on the door while everyone is on the couch which I open the door revealing Hilary, we squeal and hugged each other, then I help her bring all her stuff into the house, everyone looks at Hilary with unbelieving and amazed expressions which Hilary smiles at , then she sees Harley who I told her about she walks over to Harley then punches her in the face then she "your the blonde harlot who tried to attack my best sister", then me and her sit on the couch next to the Joker who compliments her which she responds to as "my pleasure Joker, I am here to give u entertainment."Then I start to ask her about Jason Earles ,Kellan Lutz ,Jackson Rathbone, Ashley Tisdale ,and Kristen Stewart ,our other friends and she tells me they want to cause mischief and be wild, so I suggested they help in Gotham to joker but I tell him, he can't kill them because they are very skilled and important to me ,so he agrees , and Hilary gives them the hideout address and tells them to come tomorrow morning which they agree to. The next morning I hear a knock at the door so I go outside to see my friends and their stuff so I helped them carry their stuff into the hideout and introduce them to the goons and the Joker, they also hugged Hilary as she comes out of the her room. The next day the Joker say we got to rob the bank today so I tell him he needs me and my friends for the job to be done. So he comes along with us after we put on our makeup, and masks.


	2. Stop SOPA

Hey everyone please sign the stop Sopa like policies petition by April 15th and if you can please spread the word. To find the petition just type in "stop SOPA like policies" in google


End file.
